The Afterlife
by bolshakobia
Summary: Snape has just died, and he wakes up in heaven with Lily by his side. This is a new start and his old enemies want to forgive and forget. Will Snape forgive that easily or will the past repeat itself? Pretty much AU and some OOC, it's not very realistic.
1. The After Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Snape, Lily, or any characters in this sotry, that's all Jk Rowling's terrific work. Nor do I own heaven/afterlife (Duh!) This is my FIRST EVER fan fic so it wont be brilliantly good. There will be more than one chapter, I can reassure you that though. Please review!**

Lily Potter was sitting by Severus Snape, stroking his hair gently "Severus, Severus, you're safe. You can wake up now."

_Memories dug deep into him, meeting her for the first time, those beautiful green eyes, being best friends, and then falling in love with her, although she didn't feel the same way about him, a forbidden love, ruining every thing he had with her with one dirty word, __**MUDBLOOD**__, the word ringing out in and then betrayal, nothing but betrayal, Voldemort had killed his only one love, but had left a boy, a boy that was a part of Lily, but also part of James. The memories burned, that undeserving Harry Potter, Dumbledore slowly dying, and pleading to him, telling him to kill the only person that trusted in him, the Order of the Phoenix, and betraying them too, and then finally that snake, penetrating his neck, killing him so slowly, so painfully, and him spilling his memories out, to Harry, so that he knew how to stop Voldemort. But all his efforts of keeping him safe were worthless, he was going to die anyway, but looking into his eyes, her eyes once more loving her until the second he died was worth it._

He woke up, his eyes opening slowly, and suddenly he could see two more eyes staring back at him, shining flawlessly. Thinking he hadn't died and that that worthless harry potter had managed another idiotic thing his life by rescuing him, he closed his eyes once more, but as he shut them, he got a glimpse of her lips, her face, her flawless beautiful face, and he realized it was not Harry he was seeing, but none other than Lily. His mind raced, _was this heaven, am I dead, and why is Lily here?_

"You're safe now Severus, your safe."

Her calming voice was so good to hear after having experienced nothing but treachery.

_He knew that he was dead, but was this a dream, or was he really in heaven, rejoined with the love of his life?_

He felt his strength going back in him, and he lifted himself off the ground. The pain had gone. The snake bite was like it never happened. And for once, in a long time, probably since he had been friends with Lily, he felt cheery. He just felt different, not wanting to nag and to be grouchy, but to be happy for once. Maybe it was the lack of dementors, maybe it was because the sun shone so brightly on him, of course maybe it was because Lily was there, and maybe even because the "Chosen One" wasn't here.

_A thought hit him._

_Potter._

_If Lily was here then wasn't James here too? It would be like Hogwarts all over again, except with no escape. For a moment he wished he would have gone to hell instead._

Then Lily interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh Severus" she said as she flung her arms around him into a big hug. "Thank you, thank you for everything that you have done, you protected Harry, and I could never repay you", Lily pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes, it had been such a long time since she had seen him, well of course she saw him everyday in the realm, watching over him and her son everyday.

She hugged him once more, now sobbing into his shoulder " I regret everyday that I had not forgiven you for calling me that word." Tears started to form in Snapes eyes, after all this time she never forgot abut him, "I'm so sorry Lily I wish I would have never said it I'm so sorry" Snape was trying to control himself not to cry but he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Once more she pulled back and looked at him with her forgiving eyes "Its the past it was so long ago and you have certainly made up for it."

Snape gave her a sincere smile, this was just how he dreamed it to be, her forgiving him, only it was a thousand times better.

They went back into their hug and the sun beamed on the two of them, drying their tear stained cheeks. He could hear birds chirping and he knew that everything would be all right again.

Then, slowly Lily whispered into his ear in such a hushed voice that he could barely hear her "I missed you Severus" after a pause she started again, now sobbing uncontrollably "I have watched you put your life at stake, for my boy and I know it was only for me, and I thank you, because I know how much you hated him because he was James's kid."

Snape flinched at the word, she had to bring him up, just when he started to feel happy. James, his most dreaded enemy, equally tied with Voldemort, who had killed Lily.

But right now, it didn't matter, he didn't want to argue with Lily or with anyone right now, he just wanted to hold on tightly to her and never let go, making up for the 16 years of crying himself to sleep at night, knowing that Lily would never return to him. But she did, this was the after life, and he was with her again, even if James was in the way, he felt they would be best friends again, just like when they were little. He smiled at the thought. _Me and Lily best friends again, it was hard to believe._

And even though he wanted to be more than that, he held that back not wanting to spoil the moment, and simply whispered into her ear "I missed you too."


	2. Deathwalk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that is all the brilliant work of JK Rowling, nor do I own the after-life (no freaking duh) anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and there will be more chapters to come, probably with 1-2 day intervals. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but you'll find out as soon as I do. I had to make up the stuff about Harry's blood because I really don't know why dumbledore hadn't told him.**

_He had just had the most amazing dream. Waking up in ' heaven ' with his dearest Lily by his side. Well, that part was the amazing part, the getting killed by Voldemort's snake was the bad part. That made him wonder. If he hadn't been killed, where was he, was he knocked out unconscious? Was the war going on, or had it not even started? _

And then, just like in his dream, he felt what seemed to be happiness. Just then he opened his eyes to wake up to the sun shining into his eyes, it was just to bright, he shielded his eyes with his arm, slowly raising himself off of his bed.

Wait, he looked down and was suprised to find that he was suspended in the air. Not by his ankle, like with the levicorpus spell, but just lying in the air, no broomstick, no spell, just him lying against the air. He suddenly fell down.

_As he opened his eyes again it took him a while to realize just what the bloody hell was going on, and where he was. The first time he glanced around he couldn't believe his eyes. But after seconds, probably minutes of shutting, closing, and rubbing his eyes he had finally come to the realization that it wasn't a dream. He really was **dead.**_

_Voldemort didn't care about him._

_Didn't care about anyone if they stood in the way of his glory. And by forgetting that Voldemort, was always a loner, and that it had never bothered him, that he hated love and loved no one, it brought him to this, his peril. But, then again, his peril wasn't so bad after all. If this really wasn't a dream, then Lily would be here. She really did forgive him, and they really had hugged and cried into each other shoulders. This was w**icked.**_

Now, it was time to face Lily again, and talk to her, about what had happened, about what she knew, and how she knew. He sighed. This was going to be a long day, but probably the best he's had in years. Snape decided to get a bit cleaned up, for Lily, he didn't want to be a greasy git in heaven did he? He felt his black hair and looked down at his hand. Grease was dripping from it, even he was a bit disgusted at himself.

Having looked left to right up and down he couldn't find anything, no items whatsoever. _''God I wish I could clean myself up'' he thought._

And right then, he could feel his hair smelling fresh, and new robes on him, and then a full-length mirror popped out in front of him. He didn't have a beard anymore, his hair was brushed, non-greasy, and he actually looked handsome. This was even better than magic!

Lily was talking to James when he entered the main courtyard. James smiled a very cheesy smile at Severus, Lily smiled her sincere smile and got up.

''Hey Sev, how'd you sleep?''

''Better than I had in a long time, except that floating in midair thing, kinda freaky''

She laughed, ''Yeah, that takes some getting used too''

He smiled up at her again. ''Well come on Sev, I'll explain everything to you, lets take a deathwalk''

''Deathwalk? I thought I was already dead?''

She giggled '' It's what all newcomers do, they find out why they're here, and basically what this all is''

''Erm, okay then, if you say so.'' He looked a bit confused, so she just dove right into it.

'' Okay, well first off this is heaven, and it's where good people go after they died.''

''But''-interrupted Severus.

''I know, you think you aren't good, but you are! I mean, sure you made plenty of mistakes but you have certainly made up for them''

She looked into his eyes.

''Severus, you have protected my baby boy and I thank you so greatly for that, because I know how much you loath James.''

'' But thats it, I didn't protect him!!'' Snape was getting angry and sad, maybe he really did grow to care for the boy a bit, looking past his fathers characteristics. ''I...I... HES GOING TO DIE!!! No matter what, he was still going to die, and Dumbledore knew about it, all this time, that Harry was still going to die... I'm so sorry Lily but I think he's going to be here soon''

He expected her to take this very hard, her boy dying, not being able to kill Voldemort. He expected she would first hit him, and be mad at him, and then start uncontrollably sobbing. Instead, she just smiled.

''So you do care for him don't you, a little tiny part of you really does care for Harry?'' Lily said, a smile still on her face.

''No! No! Of course not! He's...He's...'' _He tried to think of something nasty to say. But deep down he knew she was right, He really did grow to care for him a little, he had no family and after sirius died, he was kind of like his gaurdian, shielding him, or at least trying to._

'' Snape, don't forget that I can still read your mind when I really want to, and I'm really proud that you care for him, and as much as I'm _sure_ you want to see him, she said sarcastically, he's not going to be here for a while.''

He was puzzled. _But, he had to die, to defeat voldemort he had to die. Unless of course that coward had backed out._

''Harry isn't a coward Sev'' He blushed a bit forgetting that she could read his mind.

'' Harry was a horcux Severus, and I'm sure you knew that. But what you didn't know was that when Harry got killed by Voldemort, which he did, he didn't die. He went to a thing we like to call, well sort of a dream. He wasn't really in heaven, just in between, and he met Dumbledore, which explained everything to him.''

Now Snape was really confused.

''When Voldemort killed Harry, he only killed the part of Harry that Voldemort took, he killed his own horcux, but he didn't kill Harry, he's very much alive actually.'' She smiled again.

'' So..so'' Snape struttered.

''Yes, the snake was also killed and Voldemort's death followed. He's dead, Voldemort is dead, and they won the battle!'' She hugged Snape as she said this, but realizing what she had done she pulled away. Harry is alive because of you, and the dark lord is defeated because of you!''

_He finally understood. Harry was never meant to die at all, but then why had Dumbledore told him he was?_

Lily answered that, '' Well, Dumbledore wasn't sure of that until he knew that Voldemort had taken Harry's blood, because then he knew that he would be defeated.''

Snape understood now. The war was over, and his new life was just beginning.

''C'mon sev, I want you to meet some people!'''

''Who?''

''Well,'' Lily replied looking a bit sad '' You see a lot of people died during the war, including Remus and Tonks, and Fred Weasley too you cursed of his twin's ear by the way, and of course James and Sirius are here. '' She paused knowing he hadn't been to happy about that '' But they've changed, their adults know, well James is still a bit like he was when he was a teen, but Sirius and Lupin, they really are so grateful to you, especially Sirius, because of protecting Harry, and then Remus for the Wolfsbane potion and everything. Don't worry, you'll get along just fine, but if you aren't ready to face them yet, you can take some time. And don't worry, if anything happens, I'll always be right here.''

He smiled at the thought of that.

''Oh, she said almost out the door, before I go, here is a realm.'' She swished her hand and something that looked like a big crystal ball appeared. ''You watch anyone on it, anyone thats still alive that is. Well, I'm going to go, if you need anything you know where I am.''

He sighed, thinking about what she had just told him, then he swished his hand to see what Harry was up too, and he could see the trio celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, yet they where still sad for all the lost loved ones. He gave a smile, Harry's alright.

_He had finally made himself realize that he cared for the boy, but just a bit._

**So.. how'd you like? I know Snape is a bit off character but he is more cheerful in heaven, at least he should be. And I know, I know that in the book it specifically mentioned that he only did everything for Lily, and that he did not care for Harry, but this is a fan-fic anything could happen. Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to be adding what all the survivors are up to sometimes, while Snape, Lily or anybody else will be looking through the realm. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Apologies and Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters... Blah blah blah. Thank you for the reviews, especially chardigrl's (anonymous) and I took the Lily apologizing idea from her. The beginning is kinda sappy, but then it gets good. I just came up with the idea in my head, and its totally fanfic material. Next chapter will be up soon!**

The old Marauders were gathered around Lily. She was telling them about Snape.

'' Look, he's going to be here forever, so why don't you just be friends with him?''

They tried to interrupt saying that they really did want to but she had not given them the chance yet.

Finally when she stopped to take a breath Lupin piped in.

''Look Lily, we're not teenagers anymore, of course we'll apologize to Severus--''

''Don't you mean Snivellus?'' Said James with a smirk on his face. The rest of them looked at him like he was mental. ''What? We can't make fun of his name anymore?'' said James.

Lily looked outraged. ''James! Of course we can't make fun of his name or of him at all! Don't you think he's suffered enough of you and your buddies at Hogwarts?'' It looked like her eyes were ready to bulge out of their sockets.

Sirius and Remus looked down, seeming rather ashamed of what she had just said, James on the other hand looked somewhat proud, remembering his ''Good Ole Days.'' He had caught himself when Lily was staring at him ''Of course, of course, I won't do anything to Snivel---erm Severus'' Lily glanced at him "And I wont say anything bad to him either.'' Lily still had her ''I don't believe you'' face on, but she said nothing more.

Lily smiled. ''Yeah okay, just apologize to him, ALL of you, I mean even I need to, I didn't stick up for him after that day. '' The memories still stung her.

_He was ready. Ready to face his old enemies. It wasn't really the fact of facing Sirius and Lupin that bothered him, seeing as he had already talked to them, and made minor amends with Lupin, but James, he couldn't stand. It was the person who Lily's with for god sakes, of course you have to hate him! But this wasn't their teenagers years. Snape did think James had probably changed, matured, but these were the people that sent him flying through the air, and then took off his pants. They were the ones who humiliated him in front of the whole school, making bubbles come out of his mouth, the ones who had driven him to say that **word**. He twitched at the memory of it._

He had to do it though, there was no way around it, he was here, forever and there was no escaping it. Although after this he wanted not a lot to do with them, maybe go talk to Dumbledore, and other people he knew. Yet, Lily asked him to do this, she said they were sorry and that they wanted to apologize.

They have 7 years worth of apologizing to do, and they're going to squeeze it into 5 minutes of their eternal lives. Oh well... better for him. He sighed and stepped out from his room, and there they were, the old gang, with the exception or wormtail.

James was grinning, like this was all a big joke, having to apologize to old Snivellus. Sirius, a bit frightened, Lupin, like he was actually ready to apologize, and Lily, sitting their and smiling like she was telling him, "They don't bite, don't worry.''

Lily was first to stand up._ Snape looked a bit surprised, what did she have to apologize for? _

"Severus, first off I haven't really gotten the chance to say I'm sorry... all of us are. You have said so many times how you are, well now it's our turn, well, mine right now. I'm just so sorry for not sticking up for you, I mean even after James and I started dating, -Snape winced- I told him to stop bullying you, but i guess he never did, I'm sorry, I really am."

"You have nothing to apologize for Lily, I really do forgive you." Said Snape truthfully. "Thanks, that means a lot." Lily was now smiling.

Now Lupin stood up, and he didn't look very much like a werewolf anymore, perhaps thats because there was no full moon here, making it impossible for him to become one, his "badly behaved rabbit" must have left him down on earth. He looked more handsome, more cleaned up.

"Severus, first off I want to thank you for all the help while I was teaching at Hogwarts, and -Lupin sighed- I really am sorry for everything that went down when we were younger. Dumbledore had appointed me as prefect to try to control James and Sirius, but I did nothing to stop it, all I did was watch, and snicker an occasional moment."

Lupin reached out his hand, implying for Snape to shake it. Hesitantly Snape shook Lupin's hand. "I hope that you could just forgive me... although after what we did it's kind of hard to. But Severus, you are in the afterlife, and were going to be here a while...a long while, and I mean if you ever want to hang out us-he pointed to the gang- just join right in. You'll be a marauder."

" It's my life's ambition to become one" Snape said sarcastically. Lupin chucked.

_After practically the same encounter with Sirius, he did feel a bit more relaxed. Maybe there was a bit of a chance that they could forget their pasts and start over. But then, James came up. He looked just like he did 20 years ago, popular, and handsome. He was grinning._

James said nothing, but held out his hand, as Snape reached to grab for it, he pulled it away. "Got ya Snivellus!''

Lily was open mouthed, fury raging up inside her. Sirius and Lupin where staring at him in disbelief. "What? Can't I have some fun with Snivellus?" said a laughing James. "What are you looking at me like that for Sirius?"

Sirius looked bewildered. Lupin stepped up, "James don't go there"

"Don't go where, huh? I'm just having some fun with Snivellus!'"

"JAMES!!" barked lily

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" piped in Sirius who had just now seemed to regain his voice. He thought James had matured, but this... this was going to far.

_Snape was still looking at James like he was high, was he high or had he just wanted to have some laughs over him again? Although, he had to admit he respected Sirius and Lupin for standing up for him now, but what the hell was going on with James?_

Lupin cut in front of him, "James, get a bloody grip. We're not in school anymore, what the hell? "

"Oh come on spurted out James, have some fun. " and then, he did what no one had expected him to do, even with all the name-calling. "Scrougify!" he yelled, his wand pointed at Snape.

But Snape was to quick for him, he shielded himself from the spell. It was a rather good thing too, because seeing as how mad Lily was at James now, he couldn't imagine her being even more mad, her veins were already bulging out, and the blood was rushing to her face.

Lily was now so outraged with Jame's that she pushed Lupin out of the way and clenched her nails into James's arm, pulling him away.

Snape was still standing there, alone with Sirius and Lupin

Sirius spoke up. "Look Snape, I have no idea what James is trying to pull, but I promise you, we're not behind it. He's acting like a bloody idiot. "

_Snape was actually okay with it. He wasn't embarrassed like he was 20 years ago, maybe it was because the spell didn't really reach him, but he just watched as Lily pulled James away, into their room. He couldn't help but wonder what she was saying to him. Was she going to be mad as hell at him, or was she going to congratulate him for it? No, he thought Lily would never do that to me never._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was good that they couldn't feel pain in heaven, or James's arm would be bleeding pretty badly from the fingernails dug 3 inches into his skin.

"JAMES!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU HIGH, OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE SEVERUS RELIVE YOU TORTURING HIM?'

She slapped him hard across the face, and he could actually feel a bit of a tingle. She just couldn't believe what she'd heard, what she'd seen. Was he just having some "fun" again, or was he really trying to make Snape snap again, and yell at her so that she could be mad at him forever? Was he, her husband actually jealous? She realized that she had become lost in thought and automatically put her angry face back on.

"YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE YOU DID 20 YEARS AGO YOU ARROGANT TOERAG! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU BESIDES PROTECT OUR SON, RISKING HIS OWN LIFE? AND DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO MAKE A ONE BLOODY JOKE ABOUT HOWS ITS JUST THE FACT THAT HES EXISTS, BECAUSE YOU REALLY ARE LUCKY FOR THE FACT THAT HE EXISTS, AND NOT JUST FOR PROTECTING HARRY!"

_Maybe she had said to much. But she really did want to blurt it out to him, because she didn't think that he realized, that if Severus hadn't called her that awful word, she would probably end up with him, not crying into the arms of James potter, because Snape had upset her. She wanted to scream at the top of her voice to him, that even though she liked him in their final years at Hogwarts, it was only puppy love, not enough to get married. She wanted so badly to shove it in his face that she so deeply, in her 7th year just wanted to kiss Severus and tell him that she forgave him, that she wanted to dump James but she couldn't. _

_All because of that damned prophecy. _

_That damned prophecy..._

**Note: Its not the famous "Harry will defeat Voldemort prophecy", but the one that came before that...(one that is totally made up)**


	4. That Damned Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, because if I did, James would be dead and somehow Lily and Snape would be alive. Thank you for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated! I don't know when I'll come out with the next chapter, I'm still thinking about what to do for it.**

_That damned prophecy..._

_James was now yelling at her, making her seem like the bad one for defending Snape. She just couldn't take it anymore. They fought constantly, about Harry, about the war, and a lot about Severus. She had the feeling that he was jealous, jealous that she cared so much for him, looking into the realm everyday to see what he was up too. She was sick of it, they hadn't loved each other now, they never have. Maybe, maybe James did love her, or maybe he just thought she was hot, but she certainly didn't love him. Then, he said something that just made her do it, made her scream it at him._

"I mean come on, I'm a thousand times better than he is. I was trying to prove it to you right now, trying to make him say your a mudblood."

_So that was it. He wanted her to hate him, he wanted to drive him to say that word, any nasty word. But she knew that he never would, she knew that after their 5th year he would never, ever let another word slip like that. But, technically James had just called her a mudblood. Usually he referred it as "the nasty word" but never, had he called her that. She was now both sickened at James for wanting to make her hate Snape, and outraged for calling her the word. Her heart beat faster and faster, and without thinking she said it, yelled it at him._

"NO YOUR NOT! YOUR NOT BETTER THAN SEVERUS, YOU NEVER WERE! I HAD NEVER LOVED YOU JAMES POTTER, NEVER!"

James looked a bit scared now "C'mon, your just saying that because your angry."

"OH, I'M ANGRY, BUT I'M NOT SAYING THIS BECAUSE I'M ANGRY I'M SAYING IT BECAUSE ITS THE TRUTH!"

James told her to calm down, and after a few heavy breaths she now said, in a more clam but still bitter voice,

" James, I had never loved you. After...after...After you had made fun of Snape and he called me the word, I was mad at him, I wanted to hate him forever, and I had nowhere to turn to, so I turned to you."

She was getting madder with every word.

"And when I turned to you, I only needed the help of a friend, but you took advantage of it! All I needed was a friend, James, not a boyfriend."

Tears were filling up her eyes.

" I... I liked you... but I never wanted to marry you, never, it was just puppy love."

She couldn't bear to look at him, even though she was mad at him, he was still her husband, and she could feel him getting broken with each word.

" I...I.. I LOVED SEVERUS!"

Lily was now sobbing, trying to make out her words.

" I wanted... so...so badly, in our 7th year, to ju--just tell him that I forgave him. I wanted to-to become Lily Snape, not.. not Lily Po-po-potter!"

She couldn't make out her words anymore, so she wiped the tears away and went back to talking.

" I was planning to breakup with you, and go to the Slytherin common room, and tell him that I loved him, tell him that I forgave him, I wanted to kiss him. "

Although Lily couldn't see it, James wasn't acting jealous or mad, he was just bewildered, thinking that she was joking, _how could she love Snape more than him? _

She continued "But, the same night I was going to do it, Dumbledore had called me to his office. He told me of the prophecy. You know that everybody knew about the dark lord, and everybody wanted to stop him... well, Dumbledore told me... that I could stop him. He----He said, that there was a prophecy. A prophecy that was to defeat the dark lord."

_She remembered that day, the day where she no longer could be with Severus. She had gone to the headmasters study, where Dumbledore was waiting for her. He first asked if she knew about the dark lord; of course everybody did. He then had said that there was a prophecy, one that will help defeat the dark lord. He recited it to her, and just as she was remembering she recited it to James. _

_**True love exists between two friends**_

_**They fought and never got to make amends.**_

_**The boy will never know**_

_**That she loved him dearly**_

_**yet there is another one**_

_**who she came to when she needed help**_

_**A pure blood will come together with **_

_**a muggle-born**_

_**The others heart will be torn**_

_**Together they will marry **_

_**9 months later she will carry**_

_**in her stomach a baby boy**_

_**This boy will one day**_

_**rise to the occasion**_

_**and one day he will defeat**_

_**The one others dread to meet**_

_**The dark lord will live **_

_**no more.**_

"Now Lily, I believe this prophecy is about you. " said Dumbledore. And it was. When Dumbledore had told her this, she was outraged, she didn't want to marry James. She wanted Severus. She stormed out of the headmasters study, just to see James running up to her.

"Lily I can't wait any longer. He got down on his knees. Will you marry me? "

He had asked her to marry him. She thought about the prophecy , so many thoughts were running through her head. After what seemed like years of just standing still and thinking she said yes. She agreed. After many kisses, hugs and tears. She ran up to Dumbledore's study again, she told him that she would do it. He was not surprised, he simply said, "I knew you would." But, at the time, Lily had no idea, absolutely no idea that the prophecy meant that Voldemort would have to kill her and James, and try to kill Harry. She was now mad, furious at both Dumbledore for telling her the prophecy and at James for asking her to marry him when she was so confused.

She snapped out of thought as she saw James. She had just told him about the prophecy.

After a very long, uncomfortable silence James spoke up, he had just now begun to realize what she said.

"So... this was all a lie? EVERYTHING was a lie? You...you never loved me? You only married me so that the Voldemort would be defeated? "

Lily merely nodded. " And you knew, that you and I would have to die?" James asked.

"No, I didn't know that, I had never even thought about it." said Lily. "James... its just to much for me. You will never grow up, and I know it. You will always be this teenager who likes to make fun of everybody, and who likes to look cool. I thought you would grow up into someone better. I..I don't love you anymore."

She looked down and mouthed "I'm sorry" as she ran out of the room. James was still standing there, shocked. He couldn't believe it. _Everything was a lie. _

**Note: I'm still deciding on what do do in the next chapters, so bear with me. I know, the prophecy sucks and its more like a poem, but I'm not a fortune teller so deal with it.**


	5. Crying Myself to Sleep at Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, blah blah blabbity blah. Anyway this is an uber short chapter... so I'll try to make it up in the next chapters. **

She looked down and mouthed "I'm sorry" as she ran out of the room. James was still standing there, shocked. He couldn't believe it. _Everything was a lie. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was standing outside the door. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had come up to Lily and James's room to make sure that everything was alright. But then, then he heard Lily screaming at James, telling him she didn't love him, and then there was some prophecy. He already hated prophecies, especially because he had told Voldemort the one that would kill Lily.

Things were beginning to sink in now. _Lily had never loved James. She had loved the poor, lonely boy with no friends, the outcast. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about this, or mad at Lily for going to James instead. Although, he overheard Lily saying that it was only to defeat Voldemort, she had broken his heart in the process. _

He hadn't heard anyone speak, and then suddenly she burst out of the room, her beautiful face covered in tears of sadness, not those of happiness when he had first seen her in heaven.

"Oh Severus..." she choked. "How lo-long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough" he replied. His voice wasn't angry, nor happy, just confused.

She started at him with her, big green eyes, that were now swelling up with tears. "I'm, I'm sorry... I should have told you. It's just, I wanted the Dark Lo- Voldemort defeated so bad I just---"

"And you had to break my heart in the process? Lily, I knew I did wrong, but I always, always hoped, more like dreamed that we could be friends again, and maybe even more than friends, and now your telling me we could have had the chance, but it was spoiled... by a stupid prophecy? " His voice was now getting bitter, although he didn't want to hurt Lily he thought she deserved this.

"I made a mistake, and after the prophecy was fulfilled, after Harry was born, I wanted to come back to you but..but I had just grown so fond of Harry, I loved him and I didn't want to leave him. " she couldn't look into his eyes.

"But you didn't love me enough? You loved Harry more than me and you left me. Lily, I'm not blaming you for what I did, for becoming a death eater, for everything, but if you would have stayed with me, if we would have been together, I swear to you I wouldn't have become this!" he pointed to his left forearm.

Although every scar had gone from him when he arrived in heaven, this one stayed. There were just some things that would stain permanently.

His voice was calmer now, but still shaky.

"Lily, I have never told this to anybody, but I could never cry. Never as a child, not when my dad beat me or my mum had I cried. I thought i was just incapable to. But, the night you said that we had gone our separate ways, that we wouldn't be best friends...friends anymore. You know what I did? I meant to moaning myrtles bloody bathroom, and I just cried. First, I thought it was water dripping from the ceiling, but then I realized it was tears. I cried over you Lily, and I cried myself to sleep over you, I had LOVED you. And know, you tell me you did too? That, we could have been together? That I might not have had to go through all that pain and suffering? "

He sighed. He saw she was already silently crying, and he didn't want to do more damage, so he just walked away.

But by that, he had hurt her even more, every step that he took away form her was like tearing her heart, and her soul apart. She just watched him walk away.

Note: Please review, and suggestions are welcome, I'm still deciding what to do for the next chapters.


	6. What Would Have Been

**Disclaimer: Once again, sorry for the last chapter being so short, and I'm trying to make up for it, and I know the updates are getting slower and slower, but I have just been really busy lately. Theres going to be couple more chapters (I'm thinking 3-4 and an epilogue) so keep reading! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I know that Lily is supposed to love Harry more since he's her son, but I was just trying to show how angry Snape was, because Harry was a part of James, and he couldn't believe how much Lily could love him if she didn't love James. Keep those reviews coming I love them! (Long reviews are very nice to!) And one more thing, if you don't like the Lily & Snape pairing, and you like Lily & James, then don't read it! I don't need bashers, its your choice to read it if you don't want to then don't. **

He burst into Dumbledore's room, it resembled his study at Hogwarts a lot. He was so mad at him, he wanted to kill him, although he was sure it was not possible in heaven. But he hated him, no matter what he had done for him, he wouldn't have to do that if he just didn't tell Lily of the prophecy the day she was going to ask to marry him, he shouldn't have interfered.

_Dumbledore knew how he had felt about her, he probably even knew before he did. And Dumbledore knew that, after that awful day of calling her the name he was sorry, and he would do anything to take it back. But when Lily was about to forgive him, about to tell him she loves him, he told her about a damn prophecy. _

But then Snape remembered, she was going to say no if James hadn't proposed to her first. With every step towards Dumbledore, his rage was growing more and more for the both of them.

"Well hello Severus, I must say I have been waiting to meet with you" Dumbledore said in his calm voice, he must have not seen that Snape was sweating, and his eyes were filled with loath toward him.

Snape took him by his robes and pinned him up against the white wall.

"WHY? Why did you tell Lily about a bloody prophecy when she was about to tell me she loved me, about to FORGIVE me?" he yelled at Dumbledore.

"Severus, you are forgetting that we don't feel pain in heaven, but if we did I am sure I would have lost the feeling in my shoulders." Snape dropped Dumbledore down to the ground, panting.

"I was wondering when you would come to me with this question Severus. I am actually surprised with your reaction, your not as mad as I thought you would be. I thought you would defiantly try to cut off my head, even if we weren't in heaven, that is one of the reasons i didn't tell you back on earth.

_He was being sarcastic, now?_ Snape didn't even smile.

"Severus, I think its time for you to see what would have happened if you and Lily did end up together. Now, here I a guessing, but usually my guesses are correct. Come here, and follow me into the realm. "

Snape just stood there, not moving, so Dumbledore nudged him a bit, and just like into a pensive, they dived into a realm. This wasn't a memory, just what Dumbledore guessed would happen.

There was teenage Lily sitting beside teenage Snape, they were talking but he couldn't hear them. Then, after Lily stopped talking, Snape had a shocked, but happy expression on his face. She probably just proposed, Snape thought. They hugged and kissed, and suddenly the scene was changing.

It was beautiful. The colors scheme was white and red, and he knew that this was their wedding. He looked up and his young adult self and Lily, they looked so happy as they said "I do".

James was sitting in the back, he was invited, or maybe he was crashing the wedding, but Snape couldn't find out because suddenly the scene had changed once again.

There stood lily with a baby in her hands. It was a girl though, not a boy, Harry Potter never existed. Snape was standing by Lily glaring down a the little treasure, he looked so much happier. _That could have happened, that could have happened, Snape thought_. But once again the scene changed.

Snape and Dumbledore were now standing by Voldemort, watching him kill her, but she wasn't protecting the baby, the baby was already dead. A green shot of light flew right into Lily, she was dead. The scene changed before Snape even had a shocked expression on his face.

He saw Voldemort, touching his left forearm, Snape was pleading, but Voldemort was just laughing his merciless laugh. Snape realized what this was. He had nothing more to live by, Lily was dead, his daughter was dead, and since there was no Harry Potter, Voldemort was still alive and well, and Snape had nothing to live by, he was becoming a death eater. Things were changing once again, only slowly this time.

He was going around, killing everybody in sight, he was a full blown death eater, Voldemort's best. Voldemort was powerful now, at his all time best. The scene changed very quickly and Snape was dying, an auror had killed him, he looked younger , probably only 30. Then, the scene changed for the last time and he was dead. But not in heaven, he was in hell, rotting away along with his beloved death eaters. Lily wasn't there, but then he saw, that way above him, in heaven he suspected, Lily was with James, forever.

He was back in heaven now, out of the realm.

It took a while for this to process in his mind. _So, if he had married Lily, Voldemort would have probably killed her because she was a muggleborn anyway, and she would end up with James while I would end up in...hell._

"Now, Severus, are you telling me you aren't happy with the way things are, the way things are going with you and Lily?" asked Dumbledore.

"OF COURSE I don't like it, we're just friends, and you know what I want us to be!" Yelled Snape.

"Well Snape, you may be surprised at how things turn out. I never liked James much, and I see that he has reverted to being his old teenage self. It appears be became jealous of you Severus." Dumbledore was hinting an awful lot.

"Why was he jealous?" Snape was so oblivious.

"Why do you think? She loves you Severus, and not only as a best friend." Dumbledore replied.

"So...soo" Snape stuttered. "So... if he.. I mean if the prophecy... if... if I had married Lily then, we wouldn't end up together?"

"Well, you would end up together for a while Severus. But here, you will be together forever." Dumbledore said.

Snape had registered this in his mind.He wasn't mad at Dumbledore, and he wasn't even mad at James..well at least not for that reason. But now, he was really regretting going off like that on Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt lily coming through the door. He had to say he was sorry, he shouldn't have burst out like that, he knew he had really hurt her. The light was shining brightly on him, he was in the spotlight.

"I'm sorry Lily I shouldn't have burst out at you like that. I...I'm glad that you know...that you didn't marry me in our 7th year. Trust me it would have ended up very badly."

Lily was surprised at this. She expected him to yell at her, to tell her that he hated her, but this was a big surprise.

"How do you know that it would end up badly?"

"Dumbledore told me, well he showed me actually. He dark Lord would have killed you, just for being a muggle born, and I would have been a death eater and I would end up in hell and--" Snape stopped, he was rambling "and I would never see you again"

"How does Dumbledore know that?" asked Lily.

"He guessed" replied Snape. "Although he tends to be right most of the time."

Lily giggled. "Yeah, he does."

Lily came to sit, or float by him. "I umm, I think me and James are over. I mean I never loved him, and I think its time to split." Lily said, with no sadness in her voice.

"Lily, I just want you to be happy, I mean you can be with James if you-" he was interrupted by Lily's lips coming towards his. She kissed him, and he began to kiss back.

"Sev, I am happy, and as long as I'm with you I always will be." she said as she pulled away form the kiss.

Snape smiled. Dumbledore was right, he always was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were a couple now, the hottest one in heaven. James was now living alone, and being very stubborn about it, almost never coming out of his room. Lily thought it it was because he was depressed, Snape on the other hand thought differently. James wasn't the kind of person, to be depressed, well at least not enough to be in his room alone for hours at a time. He might have been planning some revenge, something to sabotage Snape, and maybe even Lily, and thats what worried Snape the most.

About a week after Snape and Lily had ""gotten together," everybody knew. Thats when none other than Sirius and Lupin went to talk to Snape.

"Hello Severus." said Sirius. They were on speaking terms now, but not on "friendly terms."

Lupin on the other hand was much nicer and more helpful to Snape.

"Well, frankly I'm glad for you. I have no idea what got into James, and I don't know what hes doing in his room all of the time, he wont even talk to us." said Lupin.

Everybody knew about the prophecy know, word had gotten out, and James wasn't to happy about it.

"Severus, I just can't believe about the prophecy, I mean Sirius, me and even James we all knew that you had like Lily, but I mean we never knew--------" he trailed of.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't have ended up so well if Lily hadn't followed the prophecy now would it?" asked Snape sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess not" Sirius had finally spoken up. "I always thought that James and Lily were meant to be together, that they were soul mates, but I guess it was really part of all of this." Sirius said. "I'm sorry, I really am Snape, I never knew James could be so..so... evil after all these years."

"Its okay, really" said Snape. He was friendlier now. He had Lily, James wasn't bothering him, and he was in heaven, he was more...cheerful.

"Yeah, but if theres anything we can do, you know just tell us" said Lupin.

Snape thought about it. "Actually, there is something you can do. " Snape stopped and sighed. "I want you to help me buy Lily the perfect birthday gift."

**Note: hmm.. what could the present be... I wonder...**


	7. The Perfect Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters...blah blah blah. I'm not sure this is even a chapter, its uber short. I just wanted to make the birthday a whole chapter by itself, and it should be up tonight or tomorrow so stay tuned!**

_"Yeah, but if theres anything we can do, you know just tell us" said Lupin._

_Snape thought about it. "Actually, there is something you can do. " Snape stopped and sighed. "I want you to help me buy Lily the perfect birthday gift."_

"And that would be..." Sirius asked

Lupin could see the smirk on Snape's face, he knew exactly what it was, and he was happy for him.

"Sirius, are you really that dimwitted?" asked Lupin

Sirius just glared at him, he was a bit slow at times. Lupin sighed.

Sirius, I think the perfect birthday gift may have something to do with a ring." said Lupin as he glared over to Snape. Snape gave a little smile and a slight nod. Lupin was right.

"A ring...what are...ohhhhh" Sirius finally realized it, Snape wanted to purpose to Lily. "Well, erm congrats... I guess." Said Sirius.

"Okay!" Lupin clapped his hands together. "Just tell us what we can do to help. "

"Well," Snape finally replied " I don't know that much about Lily, well at least not what she's like now. Just help me buy her the perfect ring. And DON'T tell James about it, don't tell anybody about it, I don't want to die before I marry."

"No problem mate" said Lupin.

_Had Lupin just called him mate?_

"Yeah...sure" Snape replied in disbelief.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were at the jewelry store, and it seemed to Snape more and more that the stores just seemed to pop out of nowhere when he needed one, but this was heaven. Even though you really didn't spend money in heaven, you just got everything for free, it was still hard to find the perfect ring. He could buy one with the hugest diamond in the world, and it would mean nothing to Lily. He needed something special.

After much wandering around the store, and Sirius insisting on buying the fanciest ones with the huge diamonds, and Lupin saying it was tacky, Snape had finally found the right one. It was beautiful.

It was a silver ring with a medium, diamond lily in the middle of it, just in the center of the lily was a green emerald that blazed beautifully just like her eyes.

This was the one. Snape took it and showed it to Sirius and Lupin. They said it was magnificent, everything was perfect for Lily's birthday, which was in just one week.

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was just busy, and I was trying to figure out where to go with the story and stuffs. So, I know that its really short, so I hope you can get over that fact and give reviews!!!! The birthday will be up soon, I promise!**


	8. The Rings

**Disclaimer: For the 100th freaking time, I don't own any characters, nor do I own heaven. Reviews are always appreciated!!!!!**

The sound of laughter and party favors filled the room. Happiness all around, this was Lily's birthday. It had to be just right, it had to be special, Snape thought. This was her birthday, and her engagement. She happily unwrapped the presents, sometimes with a fake smile after opening it, just so not to hurt their feelings.

She had gotten many wonderful, terrible and odd things.

There were wool socks from Dumbledore (who insisted that she must wear them).

From Sirius, came a pretty choker necklace, (kind of like a dog collar, he said)

Lupin gave her some new potions supplies, as she still brewed them up everyone in a while.

Although she could get all this stuff for free, it felt good when her friends gave it to her.

Then, Fred had also attended, it seemed like anyone who knew her, her friends, or her son had attended, so it was a much bigger party than usual. Fred had given her a faulty realm, which showed very odd, rather funny things happening to the people you want to see.

Presents were given and opened, and she had liked almost every one of them, but she was waiting from one for Snape. She had wondered why he still had to give his present, but she didn't ask him, finally, once all the presents were opened, it was Snape's turn.

"Let me guess Sevvy, you got me something really fancy didn't you?" asked Lily

Snape blushed, both for the fact that she still called him Sevvy, and for the fact that she probably didn't expect the present he was giving her. He was so nervous, _what if she said no?_

His plan was, that when she opened the box, if she looked happy, then he would propose to her, if she didn't, well, he would just say its a ring, and not an engagement ring.

He had passed up a small box to her, and looked away as she opened it, he didn't want to see disappointment on her face.

_She'll probably hate it, I know she will, I mean come on a lily on a ring?_

His thoughts were interrupted as she gasped. It was a happy kind of gasp. He turned around to see her smiling face put on the ring.

But, something caught his eye. There was no Lily or green emerald on it, it was just a simple ring.

_What the? _He thought.

All of a sudden, the ring was closing around Lily's finger, making her scream in pain. She looked at Snape furiously. "Is this your idea of a joke?" she half yelled, half panted.

"I...I...I" Snape stuttered. He looked over to Sirius and Lupin, they obviously have no idea about what was going on, as they shrugged their shoulders.

Snape quickly rushed over to Lily, to try to get the ring off her. He pulled and pulled but nothing worked. He was worried if he didn't get it off soon, it might break her finger.

She was now crying, _but how could she?_ Snape thought. _You cant feel pain in heaven. This has got to be an ancient, dark art, She isn't even supposed to feel pain. _

Trying to think of anything that will get the ring off, he shouted the first thing that came to his mind "Reperendo" he pointed with a new wand he got to Lily's finger.

It automatically slid off her finger, and Lily stopped screaming. Her finger returned back to normal in a flash. She looked at him like she hated him.

"You...you still love the dark arts..DON'T YOU??" she yelled

"Lily, no I swear, this wasn't even my present.. I.. I could never ever." he tried to reply, he had no idea what was going on.

"GET AWAY!" she screamed. "And leave me alone!

"Lily,I can explain" he said, although he had no idea how to.

She stormed out of the room, tears filling her eyes.

_How could that have happened? _

- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- ---- - -- - - - - - --

Up in Lupin and Sirius's room, he was still thinking about how it could have happened. Lily had locked herself in their room, and had not let anyone go in their, especially Snape.

He was talking it over with them about how it could have happened. "Maybe somebody switched it." said Lupin.

"Yeah but who could have?" asked Sirius.

And just like that, in perfect timing stood James in the doorway.

"Missed me?" he asked

Snape looked at him like a maniac, "You..."

"Oh yes, me." he said with a huge smirk on his face. "Do you really think I would have let you propose to her? Do you remember who you are dealing with?"

Snape thought about all the times he had been bullied by him. "But why, dark magic?" Snape asked.

"Simple," answered James "I have never done dark magic, but you have. She'll think it was ALL your fault" he was now as happy as he had been in a very long time.

Sirius and Lupin were just staring at them bewildered. _How could James stoop so low?_

"Well, I could just tell her that YOU did it" said Snape.

"Oh yeah, your word against mine" answered James.

"Well then, lets see who she really trusts." said Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------- - - - - - - ---------- - - - - - - - - -------------

They pounded on her room. "Lily, its me and James, open up, we want to talk"

_James, she thought, the only person she hated more than Snape right now.. Snape had still wanted to do dark magic, after all this time, he was still into it._

She opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her pillow was soaked.

"What do you two want?" she asked bitterly.

"Lily, I didn't give that ring to you I swear!" said James.

"Yeah I know I never suspected you... wait. How did you know that there was a ring? How did..and you.." she stammered.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she plunged at James. "It was you! It was you! You wanted to ruin everything between me and Snape didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

James couldn't hide the grin on his face. "Get out! Get out James Potter, and stay away from me! You ruined everything! I hate you! Get OUT!" She yelled and screamed and pushed him out the door.

Wide mouthed, she tried to look in Snape's eyes. "I...am SOOO Sorry. I should have

never suspected you."

"Its okay, Lily. I didn't realize what was going on until James showed up." answered Snape.

"It...Its just that it was such dark magic, and I thought.. you know that you might have.. you know" she tried to explain herself.

"Lily I would never do anything to hurt you." said Snape, and with that he had pulled out the real ring that he had found stashed somewhere.

Lily, here is your real birthday present." he said.

She looked a bit frightened, but when he got down on one knee and gave her a box, she burst into tears of joy.

"Really? I mean.. you want to.." she said.

"Lily Evans, would you marry me?" he asked

She hugged him, and whispered, "Yes".

**Note: So, I wont have another chapter up for a while, I have school starting soon, but there are only about 2 or 2 chapters left, so review please!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, so I know that I have not updated in like, forever, and this isn'tas long as I hoped it would be, but I was and still am having major writers block. So, please read and review, and I will have an epilogue up soon. I will be coming up with new stories shortly.**

**I don't really like all the dirty stuff, so not gonna say anything about after the wedding, its rated T and its going to stay that way. **

Giggles and laughs echoed through the clouds. Smiles shone brightly, reflecting off the sun. The only tears were, tears of joy and happiness. Today was the biggest day of both their lives.

Of course, Lily thought that this day was way back when, on her day with James, but unsurprisingly enough, she felt totally different today. Her last wedding day, she kept pacing and pacing and wondering if this was the right choice. Wondering, how could she marry the guy she once loathed. She was thinking about regretting it.

But this day, today was different. She could feel nothing but happiness and the worst feeling was the butterflies in her stomach, but they were only there because she was so anxious for them to be man and wife forever.

She thought about it, _forever_. They would be married for the rest of eternity. Her and Sev, her best friend, soon to be husband. He had even agreed with her calling him Sev, as long as he got to call her Lil.

Sev, was in the other room, with Dumbledore as his best man, and Lupin and Sirius as ushers. It took a while to get his hair moosed, looking at least a bit tidy, but when they got it as perfect as it could ever be, one of Lily's best friends, and bridesmaids, Mary went into the room to tell Severus, that Lily wished for him to have his hair as it always was.

Lupin and Sirius were doing anything they could ever imagine to try to make this wedding day great.

"You know," said sirius "You look a thousand times happier than James on his wedding day. You must really love her." He didn't say it with to much happiness, as he was still very shocked at his best friends behavior toward Snape, after all this time.

Snape smirked and went back to adjusting his collar.

Lily's bridesmaids had already left the room, and she said that she will be ready in about ten minutes. Time seemed to fly by as fast as a snitch when she was either around, or thinking about Sev. And the fact that it was heaven had nothing to do with it.

Just as she was about to glance into the mirror, one last time, just to make sure her makeup hadn't smothered, she felt the door slightly open. She quickly jerked her head to see what it was.

It took her a while to see the image rightly in her head. There stood James, looking worse than Lupin did when the full moon came around, with huge bags under his eyes, a very untidy, unshaven chin, and he looked, and smelled as though he just had a firewhisky drinking competition, that had lasted for a month.

"Well, 'ello 'ere Lily. " he said as the tried to keep his balance, walking toward her.

"Marvelous occasion 'snt it Lileh?" he said as he ran a finger through her hair.

She started at him in disgust. _He was actually crashing her wedding day. This was supposed to be perfect, her dream day, yet it was now all ruined by him, that loathing arrogant bastard._

"Why the hell are you here you drunken asshole?" she yelled, surprised at her own words.

He just chuckled. "Lileh, Lily, lileh"

She was now sobbing, she really wanted this to be her perfect day, but there he was, crashing her wedding "Get out of here, NOW" she said in a stern McGonagall voice.

James just rolled his eyes, "Lily, 'oo broke meh heart. Don't you dink that I 'ill try to oo anything to stop oo from marrying 'im?" he was really drunk now, talking like Hagrid.

"James... I.. ..I.." She tried to say something but had no words for him. "James, I thought you were the one, I thought you had grown up. But after all this time, all this time, you still acted like a pissed of teenager toward him when you knew he did nothing wrong. I cant, I just cant be with someone like you. I love him James, he's sweet and hes caring, and he loves me. You are just, not that guy anymore."

If James had been upset by these words, he certainly didn't show it. He just grinned and started back at her.

Just then one of the bridesmaids had burst into the room, apparently unnoticed James for a bit "Lily, hurry up its almost," she started in disbelief at James. She dragged her friend Lily off to the side to talk to her without being heard by James. "Lily, whats in merlins name is he doing here?" She asked, still eying him suspiciously.

"I..I have no idea Bella, he just kind of showed up." Lily replied.

Bella had apparently noticed the lines of mascara going down Lily's precious, white face. "Oh lily your crying!" she said as she hugged her, then gasped. "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, no he didn't it's just he showed up here, and I didn't know what to do . He wanted to crash the wedding!" replied Lily

The bridesmaids gasped and stared at James. Although they would never admit it, all of them thought she was making a huge mistake by marrying Snape, but now it seems they were all wrong.

"James! Get out!" shrieked the shortest one.

"Leave!" yelled the one next to her.

With all the bitterness she could possible conjure in her voice, Lily barely even whispered.

"Go.Right.Now."

Pushing the bridesmaids away, one by one, he slowly advanced toward Lily, taking her face into his hands, and he kissed her.

She instantly reacted and slapped him, wiping away the spit from her mouth.

He didn't seem surprised, he just smiled and walked right out the door.

--------- - - - ------------ - - - ----------------- - - - -- - -- - - - - - ------------------- - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

The orchestra chimed the wedding hymn, as Lily walked down the aisle.

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore stood in the orchard. Dumbledore was the best man, Remus and Sirius the ushers.

Lily smiled as she saw the greased down hair of her future husband.

She decided not to tell anyone about James until after the wedding. She didn't want him to spoil anything more.

The ceremony began. The usual Will you's were said, and the offical I do's were whispered.

James hadn't showed his face through the rest of the ceremony.

Many people were crying, and Snape saw his mother weeping into her handkerchief. She looked brighter, like a whole new person here, without Snape's father bullying her around.

When the reception ended, of course the real party began.

Snape and Lily barely found the time to dance with almost every person imaginable trying to cut in to dance with Lily. Not too many people wanted to dance with Snape, but that didn't bother him at all.

After many, many toasts the party began to die down. Every minute someone had hugged Lily, then Snape, wished them well, and went off. Only about 20 people were left among them, Sirius and Lupin, chatting it up drunkingly, and Snape and Lily dancing to a very slow song.

They finally decided to call it a night at 2 in the morning. Tomorrow, they would wake up to their first day of bing together, forever.

This was the happiest day of her life, and there was no denying it. Lily thought. She wasn't worried about James, but there was still one thing on her mind that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

As tragic as the day will already be, how much worse will it be when Harry comes to heaven, and finds ut, that his dear, beloved father is now a drunkie who might not even recognize him.

And that Snape is his new father.

**Review Please!!!!!!**

**Epilogue coming soon**


	10. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do Not Own anything. I hope you all enjoyed my story, The Afterlife. Please review for the last time, and watch out for my upcoming stories!!!!**

It had been 22 years since she heard that noise, that awful dreaded noise. The noise of the dead.

That was the noise most feared in heaven. It was the noise that meant that somebody dead was arriving, and it only ringed in the ears that person cared for most. It ran in Lily's ears at once. She knew it was time.

She had hoped that he would live long, but being an auror wasn't so easy.

She lightly tapped her sleeping husband on the shoulder.

He turned around, and looking into her eyes immediately knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong Lily?" Asked Snape.

She bent her head down, avoiding his gaze "He's Dead." She muttered.

There was only one person she would care so much for dying, Oh no. Harry.

"Lily...I..I...I.." Snape tried to say something. He defiantly hadn't been prepared for this. He thought Harry would live a very long life, maybe even longer then Dumbledore. He couldn't stand to see the hurt in Lily's eyes.

"I better go alone." She said as she rose her head. "I'll tell him about...you know...us, later."

Snape nodded.

Her mind was racing more than when Snape had arrived here. _What will she say to her son, how will he react?_

Not until she bumped into the invisible forcefield of the arriving zone did she realize that there was 2 minutes left until her own son arrived into heaven. As much as she wanted to see him, she didn't want him to die. He had a wife, kids, friends, a family.

Lily realized she had no idea about why her son was dead, and as she really didn't feel like asking how he died when he arrived, she looked into the nearby realm.

There was Harry, he was on a mission with Ron by his side.

She could see a faint outline of what seemed to definitely be a dark wizard coming toward them, and jets of green light. She tried to slow it down, to see what was happening. First it started as one wizard, then there were 10 surrounding Harry, Ron, and Neville who had just joined the battle. Killing Nagini gave him the courage to be able to become something more, but others always thought it was the fact that, his worst fear, Snape was dead.

She giggled at that thought but went back to watching what happened. Blasts were coming from every end, and then, she could see Harry, trying to retrieve Neville's wands, being jinxed with a blast of green light form behind.

_He didn't even have a chance_, she thought. All he did was try to save his friend, and he's dead for that?

"DING!!" the noise interrupted her thoughts. Slowly, Harry's unconscious body was appearing on white air. She rushed to his side, just as she had 22 years ago for Severus.

Lily looked at her sons face. He was really about 40, but to her his face was his 14-year old self.

He appeared to everyone different, to some a toddler, to most an adult, and then to some like Lily and Snape, his teenage self.

She could hear familiar muttering everyone did when they were just about to start their new life in heaven.

If only his father was here for this, she wished, she hadn't seen him since her wedding day.

Harry stirred for a while, and with a jolt woke up to see his mother kneeling beside him.

Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure

"Wha...what the??"

Her bright green eyes looked into the similar, but rather confused eyes. "Hey, Harry." She said as she stroked his untidy hair.

"Ma...mum?" he asked

"Who'd you think it was, Uncle Vernon?" she replied to her dazed son.

Harry didn't even chuckle, he just stared at his mother and the white sky.

"Where are.." he tried to ask, although he knew perfectly well that he was dead, and in heaven.

He had been in a place similar to this only once before the last time he had died. Only, it was King's Cross at the time. This must be the real heaven he thought.

"Am I..." he tried to ask again.

"I'm sorry Harry,...your in heaven." His mother replied in a casual voice, she didn't want to sound sad, he was the one who should be upset by leaving his world behind.

Harry concentrated "All I remember was battling a couple of dark, dark wizards, and then one of them jinxed Nevile's wand and I dashed to go get it, I couldn't just leave him unarmed, and then..I..it was like my life was flashing before my eyes." He said, finally realizing how he had died.

Lily went over to hug him.

"I'm afraid your right Harry, we are in heaven."

"Oh." was the only thing that Harry could manage to reply at the moment.

Lily took her son by the arm and proceeded to take him up into the main cloud. She hoped with all her might that the question wouldn't come up but then...

"Where's dad?" Harry asked.

Lily gulped. As much as she had been rehearsing the speech over and over in her head since she found out he was dead, this still caught her off guard.

"Harry, dear, your father, he..."

But Harry cut her off.

"You cant die in heaven can you?" he asked

Lily slightly chuckled.

"No, you can't. Harry, your grown up now, and I think you will understand this." she sighed.

To her, he was still the young boy who would never be able to understand such a thing, after all, his father was his hero.

"Harry, your father, I know you looked up to him very much, but he's... he's just...He hasn't changed."

"What do you mean he hasn't changed? " Harry asked puzzle.

Lily sighed again, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Harry, I know that you saw Snape's memories, when he died and I am sure that you saw how James treated him?" she asked

Harry nodded.

"Well, when Severus arrived here, I welcomed him back, as a friend." said Lily.

Harry hadn't been surprised by this, he knew that his mother liked Snape, maybe even more than a friend.

"And, your father, he, well he didn't take it too well. He was a grown adult, yet he still bullied Snape. After all those years, he still acted badly toward him Harry. And then, well I forgave Snape for, well you know the word. And your father, James, he could t understand why. You see Harry dear, me and your erm father, we're kind of not...together anymore."

This, on the other hand did surprise Harry. He looked at his mother open mouthed. Surprisingly, it wasn't the fact that his parents weren't together anymore, but the fact that after all that time, all that time when Snape had protected Harry, his father still hated Snape.

Yet, there was still more news for Harry.

"Also, well, me and Severus, we..he was just such a good friend...and James was being such a..." Lily started to ramble on until interrupted by Harry.

"So you and Snape...are...are together?" he asked

Lily merely nodded showing him her wedding ring.

_Snape, his stepfather. That would be awkward_, Harry thought.

"Where is dad then?" he asked

This was also, not a very pleasing question to answer.

"The truth is Harry, I haven't seen him since he tried to crash my wedding day." Lily replied.

"He what? He tried to crash your wedding?" Harry half shouted in disbelief. His father, his hero, stooping down so low.

"Well, James didn't seem to approve of my choice. But, he left after that, and I never saw him. He just spends his time locked up in his room. Won't talk to Sirius or Lupin." said Lily

Sirius and Lupin thought Harry. And Dumbledore too, everyone he knew that had died was here.

Lily seemed to notice his realization.

"Yes dear, Sirius and Lupin are here too. And, they are actually VERY good friends with Snape now. They also couldn't see how James could have done that, and they can't wait to see you.

Well, not that they are excited that you are dead or anything."

Harry chuckled.

They soon entered a room where Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred, Tonks, Moody,and Sirius stood, beaming at Harry.

Lupin and Sirius rushed over quickly to hug him. They pulled away, deciding, that there will be enough time to catch up later. Sirius winked at Harry and smiled at his godson. He hadn't seen him in so long...

Dumbledore also winked at Harry, and along with everybody else, after a quick hug, walked out leaving Harry with his mother and new step-father.

Snape's mouth twitched into a smile.

Over the last two decades, Snape's bitterness faded away and he slowly became best friends with Lupin and Sirius, respected and looked up to Dumbledore again, was madly in love with Lily, and he was preparing to welcome Harry without any angerness.

The cruel sarcastic remarks faded away along with his bitterness, and there was happiness in his voice, and if anybody saw or heard him, they would not believe that he was once the dreaded Professor Snape.

"Hello Harry." Snape said in a calm, causal voice.

"Hi Pro--- Snape."

He had grown to call Snape Professor Snape and had to catch himself before he called him that.

"You are fully aware of what went on between myself and your mother during our school years, and I hope I am correct in assuming that she told you what happened in here?" Snape asked with no trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, yes she did." Harry replied.

"Well then, I suggest you get settled in, and get reacquainted with everybody." Said Snape.

Before Harry could go though...

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was so much like my dad during my years at Hogwarts, and that you had to die in such a horrible...horrible way."

It took Snape a while to register this. He thought Harry would be outraged at him, yet he wasn't. Finally, he said

"You are not like your father"

Normally, this would be considered an insult to Harry, he loved being told that he was like his parents, but considering the information he just got, he was happy he wasn't like his dad.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- -

He had settled in, and got to know his surrounding a bit. He talked to Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Mad-eye, and many more.

During his visit with Fred, he immediately knew he was still in the prank business as he could smell a dungobomb in the room. He was still somewhat gloomy about George, but knew he would be with his twin again someday.

Harry had talked to him about George, how he was doing, and George was doing pretty good actually. He was a wreck at first, wouldn't talk to anybody, and then somedays he was all happy and excited and he thought Fred was there, right beside him, but then he got happier, opening their joke shop up again.

Now was the time to talk to Snape.

He walked in to see Snape sitting, or rather floating in the air, which was his bed.

Harry didn't want uncomfortable silence between them, so he started talking at once.

"Thank you for protecting me, for saving me from everything. I never would have guessed... I just thought you hated me because of my father."

"You Welcome." replied Snape.

"You know, after I found out... I thought you were one of the bravest people in the world, and you are."

Said Harry.

"Thank you, and surprisingly, coming from you, it means a lot." replied Snape.

"You seem so much happier here, you aren't yourself...in a good way." said Harry.

Snape chuckled. "Yeah, well being in heaven had something to do with it, I'm much happier here."

"You know, I named one of my sons after you..." Harry stopped. The memory of his family was still depressing. He didn't want to think of them, all alone, without Harry

"Yes, I am aware of that. I can see what goes on down there," Snape pointed to the ground, "and you can too."

Harry smiled. He had a feeling this was going to work out fairly well.

"Saving a friend, but dying yourself...the same P0otter I knew." Snape said.

Harry thought Snape meant that as a burn, but then, he had done something he had never, in his life seen Snape do.

He advanced toward Harry, reaching out his arms,

and he hugged him.

**FIN**

**Note: Totally lame ending I know, but I hope I finished on a good note. Reviews would be awesome!! I hope you liked the story!!!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE :D

I just wanted to say, that it's been a while since I wrote this story, and looking back on it now, it seems pretty darn ridiculous. I'm currently working on another fanfic, and I have an idea for another one after that, but I really want to revamp this one sometime soon, as so many people liked it. It'll have better grammar and better vocabulary, and it will definitely be more realistic if I choose to re-write it. At the time I wrote this, I **really**, and I mean **really** hated James, for no reason whatsoever. That being said, I realize he never would have acted like that, especially in heaven where it's supposed to be happy (: So yeah, basically thank you so much to everyone who stuck through the entire story, and if you want to read the new version when it comes out, just put this on Story Alert. In the mean time, check out my other fanfics and enjoy (:


End file.
